nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Date With Destiny 1
The Road to Date With Destiny 1 is the sixty-fifth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-sixth episode overall. It is a Hardcore Match between Captain Jack Sparrow and Superman for the latter's NoDQ CAW Championship. Match Captain Jack Sparrow picks up a crutch and charges at Superman with it, completely missing and hitting referee Matt Benoit by accident instead. Superman clubs Sparrow down. Superman gives Sparrow a head scissors onto a steel chair before giving him a pullback spear. Sparrow picks up the remains of the spear and knocks Superman into the ropes with it. Sparrow knocks Superman outo f the ring and leaps onto him with a diving double axe handle drop from the apron. Superman throws Sparrow into the guardrail then leaps at him with a splash from the turnbuckle. Superman throws Sparrow into the ring apron and delivers a wind-up punch as a follow-up. Sparrow gives Superman a sidewalk slam then rolls him onto a ringside commentary table. Sparrow climbs onto the table with a fire extinguisher and uses it to knock Superman off the table. Sparrow hits Superman with the fire extinguisher then gives him an arm drag. Superman gives Sparrow a pair of pullback spears then punches Sparrow to set him up for a shoulder tackle. Superman counters a charge from Sparrow with an arm drag before giving him a fireman’s carry. Superman climbs onto the table and leaps at Sparrow with an elbow. Sparrow gives Superman a DDT and grabs a ring bell, which he uses to punch Superman in the face. Sparrow scales the turnbuckle and hits Superman with a diving missile dropkick. Sparrow sends Superman back into the ring and follows him, hitting him with the ring bell. Sparrow covers Superman for a 1-count. Superman delivers a bridging German suplex to pick up a 2-count. Sparrow chops Superman then gives him a neckbreaker for a 2-count. Sparrow gives Superman a release German suplex then brings a chair into the ring. Sparrow DDTs Superman onto the chair, bloodying the Champion. Sparrow pins Superman for a 2-count. Superman punches Sparrow and Sparrow flees to the turnbuckle. Superman swings the chair at Sparrow and knocks him to the mat for a 2-count. Sparrow gives Superman a spinebuster then follows up with a Guillotine Leg Drop to collect a 2-count. Superman counters Sparrow’s next attack with a headlock takedown. The two jostle for position in the corner until Superman explodes out of the corner with a Speeding Bullet to pick up another 2-count. Superman punches and chops Sparrow in the corner before stamping on him. Superman locks in a Texas cloverleaf but Sparrow refuses to submit, despite being left in the hold for a long time. Superman hits Sparrow with another Speeding Bullet. Sparrow fights back by delivering an S-5 to Superman, collecting a 2-count for his troubles. Sparrow Irish whips Superman into the corner then props a table up in the opposite corner. Sparrow Irish whips Superman towards the table but Superman reverses it and follows in with a Speeding Bullet through the table. Superman picks up a 2-count following a pin. Superman gives Sparrow an armdrag before mounting and punching the challenger. Sparrow fights back with a powerbomb but Superman catches him with an S-5 of his own, making the cover to collect a very close 2-count. Superman chops Sparrow off his feet but Sparrow recovers to hit a Pirate’s Plunge, though Superman gets right to his feet. Sparrow attempts a Running Mongolian Chop but misses. Superman attempts a Speeding Bullet but Sparrow evades it. The two exchange strikes but Superman spins Sparrow around into a Super Sharpshooter, forcing him to submit }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Luigi heads down the ramp and hops into the ring. Luigi applauds Superman and then leaves. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches